They Say Life Goes On
by Sorinapha Fumiyo Benatar
Summary: A short but eventful span of time in the lives of Kay, Miles, Maya, Phoenix, and Franziska, involving some serious family troubles.Nick x Franzy, Miles x Maya, Kay x An attractive Japanese waiter.
1. Preliminary Author's Note

**Hello there! I just wanted to preface this story with a little Author's Note. It's been my baby for a while now, my little secret writing project. Originally, I wrote a little one-shot about Miles hatching an evil plan and getting Phoenix and Franziska together (which I may still edit and post), and then I wrote another one-shot (which I won't describe, because it's the ending), and then I wanted to write a little story about Miles and Maya, and then I realized that the first two stories were too long to post in one-shot form, so I decided to mash them all together as a chaptered fic (which I am notorious for not finishing), but the good thing is that this one really is finished. **** Mostly. I mean, what? Huh? Cough cough.**

**But, anyway, this is my baby, and I hope you enjoy it. The pairings are Miles/Maya, and Phoenix/Franziska, which my "baby reader" also known as Beta Reader, Mad Taco iz Crazy, strongly disagrees with, but that's because she wants Phoenix for himself. (:P)**

**I got the title from the chorus of an old song called "Jack and Diane" by John Mellencamp (all the way back when he went by John Cougar). It goes like this, "**_**Oh yeah, they say life goes on, long after the thrill of living is gone."**_

**That phrase suited the tone of my story quite well, but I believe that we can always bring the thrill back to life, if we just look at things with new eyes. **

**Life does go on.** **Forever. But not here on Earth. **

**Many thanks to Mad Taco iz Crazy, my "baby reader" (and cousin in real life), and to my real life friend Nina, who are both proofreading this- my second and third pairs of eyes.**

**And thanks to you, my reader. I hope you enjoy my story! **

**Much love and best wishes, Sorinapha**


	2. Keep Your Head

**Chapter One- Keep Your Head**

Maya Fey was standing at the bus stop outside Wright and Co. Law Offices after a long day at work. Her beloved car was having brake problems, and was at the shop. Phoenix was meeting with a potential client for dinner, and so he couldn't give her a ride home.

She had a feeling this was going to be a terrible bus ride, and she wasn't quite sure why. She wasn't afraid of buses- she'd ridden them frequently to and from Kurain Village, and it had never been all that bad, but she had a funny feeling about this one. Something about the way the bus wobbled back and forth across the lane, and came dangerously close to hitting the curb when it stopped, made her a little fearful to get on the bus.

She boarded the vehicle anyway, and deposited her fare in the glass box that was nailed down to the dashboard.

"Hurry up and sit down, whippersnapper," she heard an unpleasant, nasally voice declare from the driver's seat. "I'm behind schedule as it is."

Maya looked up, and grimaced. The old lady that was driving the bus, with her short, curled gray hair, blood-red lipstick, horse-like teeth and narrow, dark eyes, was far too familiar. Thankfully, she didn't seem to remember her, so she slipped off toward the back of the bus before Ms. Oldbag had the time to recognize her.

The bus was unusually crowded that day. Literally, all the seats were taken except for one. There was an empty seat next to a petite, dark-haired teenage girl, who was absorbed in the newspaper in her lap. Maya sat silently down next to her, and started to hunt through her purse, as an excuse not to socialize.

The girl next to her sighed, like someone struck by admiration, and Maya's natural curiosity kicked in.

"What are you reading about?" she asked.

"That gorgeous attorney…" the girl sighed. "He's wonderful, isn't he?"

"He who?"

She turned to face Maya with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You mean, you haven't heard of Phoenix Wright? He's only the most amazing lawyer on the planet! He's, like, practically a hero of justice! And he's so good-looking…" She sighed again, and then handed the paper to Maya. "Look at him!"

Maya looked down at the article, and then laughed. Sure enough, there was an interview between Nick and their reporter friend, Lotta Hart. The picture accompanying the interview was flattering, but she didn't understand why this girl though he was so attractive.

"So? So? Is he cute or what?"

"Hmm…well…"

"You don't think he's cute?" The girl looked mortally offended.

"Well, see, the thing is, I know him a little too well to think he's cute."

"What do you mean?"

A smile spread across Maya's face. "Well, actually, I'm his assistant-slash-best friend."

"So, you're Maya Fey? The girl he talks about right here?!" She pointed to a quote in the article excitedly.

"I sure am."

"Wow." The dark-haired girl's mouth was wide open. "I can't believe it. It's such an honor to meet you. My name's Kay Faraday."

"Good to meet you, Kay. Are you interested in criminal justice?"

"Yeah, I am. My dad was a prosecutor, and I'm good friends with someone who's pretty high up in the office right now."

"Who would that be?"

"Oh, you might not have heard of him. It's only the Mr. Miles Edgeworth." Kay grinned proudly.

"You know Mr. Edgeworth? That's cool. Yeah, he and Nick are really good friends."

"Actually, I'm on my way to go visit him at his office. Do you want to come?"

Maya paused, and her eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, I'm sorry, I have to get home. I, er, have a show I want to watch."

Kay raised one eyebrow. "Hmm. You sure freaked out when I asked you that. Is something the matter, Maya?"

"N-no. I just, er, have never really been around him without Nick. I don't want it to be awkward, you know…"

"It won't be awkward. You'll have me." Kay smiled consolingly.

"B-but…I…" Maya seized a lock of her hair and started twisting it around her finger in a panicky way.

"Do you like him or something?" Kay's voice dropped suddenly to a whisper.

"Umm…umm…"

"I won't tell him, silly. You can trust me."

Maya could tell by the look in Kay's wide, childlike green eyes that she really could trust her. After all, she hadn't told anybody about it yet, and, being a girl, she needed someone to gush to.

"Well, yeah, I do."

"Then, come with me. What TV show could be more important than quality time with Miles?" She elbowed her lightly. "Wait, do you call him Miles, or Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I call him Mr. Edgeworth. Why?"

Kay shook her head patronizingly. "Maya, Maya, Maya. If you want any sort of flirtation to happen, you have to start calling him by his first name. Calling him Mr. Edgeworth will cause him to view you as a child. But if you call him Miles…check it out. You get some serious classy points. You immediately sound graceful, elegant, dignified. He'll start to really notice you."

"That's just because his name is so elegant and dignified." Maya smiled. "But, really, I'm not ready for that yet. I just want to play it safe. I don't want to come off as rude, or as too buddy-buddy…"

"Well, I won't push you, but do keep it in mind. Don't forget."

"Trust me. I won't forget." Maya laughed.

"You're right, because I'll remind you." Kay looked out the window, and smiled. "There's only three more stops until we're there. Hey, if you need to fix your makeup or something, go ahead. We haven't got much time left."

Maya pulled a small compact out of her purse, and patted a bit of blush onto her cheeks. She applied a bit of light pink lip gloss. She then turned to Kay and flashed her a smile. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great." Kay patted her shoulder comfortingly, and picked up the newspaper out of Maya's lap, as well as gathering up her small purse. "Now, don't stress. Miles can smell fear."

This chapter reminds me so much of myself and one of my friends. I didn't even mean for Kay and Maya to act so much like me and her, but they do.

I'll give you a hint: I'm Maya, and my friend is Kay. :P

Also, I've named every chapter after a song, and "Keep Your Head" is a song by The Ting Tings. Its lyrics have nothing really to do with this scene, but there is a part where the singer says "And I wanna go home…" Just like Maya wants to go home.

I'll say this a million more times, but please review. Maybe even after every chapter. Because I need feedback!


End file.
